I did it
by classicxbeauty
Summary: Hinata has finally decided to ask Naruto out on a date, how will things turn out? Tune in to find out!


I did it:

Summary: Hinata finally decides to tell Naruto about her crush on him, how will things turn out?

"Hinata, You have got to tell him." The four girls begged for what seemed to be the millionth time. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari were on their way to the training grounds to meet up with the guys for the day. Hinata had told all of them who she liked in a game of truth or dare. Of course, they all knew this but now that Hinata had confessed it was officially official.

"Im not one to, you know, push-" -that earned her an eye roll from all of them- "but girl you have got to tell him. If not now then when?" Temari stared at the lilac eyed beauty in question. Think about it for a second alright times up. You get what I'm saying?

Hinata bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I guess, but what if he rejects me?" She asked.

"Then well beat him to a pulp!" Ino said pumping her fist into the air determination in her eyes.

"N-no, please dont do that!" Hinata cried out. Really Ino.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You really have it bad for the boy." She said smirking. "Hinata, Life is about risks right? You've got to take them to live your life to the fullest. You can't live in a nutshell your whole life. You'll have a bad back. I hope you understood that."

"I get it I just..." Hinata stopped short as they stepped into the training grounds. "Is it just me or is it heaven in here?" Tenten asked as she started to fan herself. The guys were packing up now, but they all had their shirts off, well, except Choji. Is muscles were well covered with a sweaty T-shirt.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto popped up in Hinata's face and asked. You look a little red. His face was inches from hers. Only causing her face to turn redder. Y-yes it's just hot today, Naruto. You should be careful, drink lots of water." She advised. "Of course Hinata!" He grinned goofily as he grabbed his water bottle and took a long drink from it.

Hinata noticed that the girls had left her alone with the blonde. She mentally cursed them out as she spotted them on the other side of the grounds talking with the guys, scratch that, flirting with the guys.

Ino spotted Hinata looking at them and made a motion of pointing to Hinata, then to Naruto, and then making a heart with both of her hands. She nodded her head vigorously and grinned. She gave Hinata two thumbs up for good luck as she turned back around to finish talking to Kiba.

Hinata returned her eyes back to Naruto who was talking about his favorite flavors of Ramen. "N-naruto.." She said slowly as she pressed both of her pointer fingers together.

Naruto stopped talking for a second. "Yes, Hinata?" He asked curiously.

"I..I.. "She paused. She couldn't do it, maybe in a few days, maybe in a weak. Yeah, a week would be better Hinata mentally slapped herself. She had to do it today, like Temari said. If not now, then when. Shed just keep putting it off until it was too late.

"I have something to ask you."She said looking him in the eyes. Naruto nodded waiting for her to continue.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"You have no clue how hard this is for me to let this out." She said slowly. "So please think about it. Naruto, I really like you. Not just as a friend, but maybe more. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me. Maybe on Friday." Naruto stared blankly at her, he could not believe what he just heard. He checked his ear for wax. Nope none, he heard correct.

'Oh no!' Hinata thought, he probably thinks I'm a complete idiot now! Hinata felt like she was about to cry. Just as a tear slipped out of her eye Naruto turned around to face the rest of the group. "Hey everyone! Hinata asked me on a date!" He was beyond happy; he was like a yellow rubber bouncy ball. "I'm going on a date with Hinata-Chan, Believe it!" He yelled pumping his fist into the air.

Hinatas stood frozen as she watched the group cheer and congratulate them. She shook her head and smiled softly. That lone tear was for nothing, Naruto was happy to go on a date with her. Happier then she ever thought he would be.

Naruto turned around to face Hinata and immediately picked her up and swung her around. "I cant believe I'm going on a date with you." He murmured.  
Hinata giggled. "Well believe it." She said quietly as he put her back down. "Thank you Naruto for.." Naruto cut her off with a soft kiss. "Yeah, you're welcome." he said as he pulled away. "Come on, lets get back to the group."He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Hinata giggled as she brought her fingertips to her lips. Ive just been kissed by my happy orange fool

The best feeling yet.

THE END

ClassicxBeauty: Okay, I think its a little bit rushed. But, this is the second version of the original which I accidentally deleted. -.- Review please and tell me what you think of the story? Any advice? Thanks for reading!


End file.
